


In Our Deepest Desires We Find Ourselves

by nihilBliss



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Breathplay, Breeding, Bukkake, Bulges and Nooks, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Cruising, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Fursuit, Gangbang, Gentle Dom, Gentle Sex, Humanstuck, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Suspension, Time Loop, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vampire Sex, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Wallstuck, Watersports, consensual degradation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: Kink memes, requests, and other excuses for Truly Yours to write sub-1000-word Homesmut ficlets! Kinks & Pairings in chapter titles, for your navigational ease.Requests are open!





	1. Aradia/Feferi - Gentle Dom/Praise Kink/Lactation/Mommy Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Homestuck Smut Prompt Random Generator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967788) by [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH). 



> For LumenInFusco, a dear friend.

Aradia ran her fingers through Feferi’s hair and smiled.

“How are you feeling?”

Feferi couldn’t speak. Wavering breaths rocked her body, the consequence of the broad, blunt vibrator Aradia held against her nook with her other hand. Rather, she nodded and smiled as best she could.

“You make the cutest sounds, babe,” Aradia said. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Feferi squeaked in accord, a groan following from the depths of her. Aradia placed a soft, almost chaste kiss on her lips.

“I l-love…” Feferi started. But her back arched and her body shook. Fists clenched tight, she rode out her orgasm in a silent scream, taking short, shallow breaths.

“Shh,” Aradia said, tracing Feferi’s lips with her thumb. “I know babe. I love you too.”

Tears welled in Feferi’s eyes, and she frantically slapped her own thigh. Aradia switched the vibe off and set it aside.

“What’s your color, love?”

Feferi said nothing. She held up a finger as she tried to catch her breath.

“Yellow,” she finally managed. “Enough. Good. Fuck, good.”

Aradia smiled and cradled Feferi close to her.

“You did so good, Fef,” she said. “You really let go for mommy, huh?”

Feferi nodded. She wrapped her arms around Aradia’s waist and buried her face in Aradia’s breasts. This was content Feferi, the Feferi who could set others’ problems aside and just be. The Feferi who would let herself be coddled for once.

“You’re so good to me, mommy,” she managed, muffled against Aradia’s belly. She hummed, and she turned her head, searching for… oh! Feferi’s lips wrapped around one of Aradia’s nipples, and she began to suckle, gently, almost idly. Now, Aradia gasped.

“You’re not gonna get anything out of there,” she said.

“Mmm,” Feferi said, pausing. “'s fun trying.”

She suckled Aradia’s nipple again, curling her legs and situating as much of herself in her matesprit’s lap as she could manage. Aradia, for her part, slipped a hand beneath Feferi and between her own legs. She traced the edge of her hood, oh so gently at first, enjoying the way the pleasure built up slowly, cooing just a little.

And then, Feferi proved Aradia wrong. Something warm, sweet, and a little tart dripped onto Feferi’s tongue. It taste like…

“Raspberry?”

Aradia caught her lip between her teeth, nodding silently. Feferi hummed an inquisitive sound and lapped at Aradia’s nipple. More skin. More raspberry. She felt her burgundy love shiver, and she sucked just a little more, just a little harder, with just enough tongue. Aradia’s hips bucked, her fingers on either side of her clit now, still working it through the hood.

“Good girl,” she said. “Good Fef. Mmm, good.”

She groaned her last syllable.

“Mmm?” Feferi asked.

“Mhm!” Aradia affirmed, by way of response, slipping her hood back with one finger and caressing her clit directly with the other. A jolt made her buck and strain. Feferi’s soft mouth felt so nice suckling at her. She wove her fingers into Feferi’s hair and held her close to her chest. Her finger, then fingers, worked at her faster and faster, and her breathing grew erratic. Feferi, for her part, kept suckling, swallowing sweet raspberry and all but melting into the warmth and security of Aradia’s embrace.

Aradia found her voice and crescendoed, higher and higher, louder and louder as pleasure rushed from her loins out to the whole of her body. Her voice warbled and echoed as she clutched Feferi tight to her, prolonging the magic and bringing herself to peak once, then twice, then a third time yet. Finally, she slumped against the back of the couch, hand slack but warm against her mons all the same. Feferi let her nipple go with a pop, licking a drop of wine-dark fluid from ruddy-gray skin, and looked up into her eyes, fond and warm and soft as anything Feferi had ever seen. Aradia sighed, let herself close her eyes, let the contentment and exhaustion wash over her.


	2. Galekh/Tagora - Degradation/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own idea. Tagora is such a priss and a germophobe, the idea of him having a kink for getting filthy makes me laugh.

“Beg,” said Galekh, staring down at Tagora with cruel joy in his yellow eyes.

“Please…” Tagora barely whispered. He was nude, sitting on his feet in Galekh's extra large ablution trap with his bulge trapped free of his sheath by a plastic clamp, writhing and staining his thighs. He would have cringed at the mess, were he not panting and pleading with the most pitiful expression his ratlike face could muster.

“Please what, Gorjek? Tell me what you want.” Galekh grinned, letting his bulge coil and uncoil around his fingers. Patience, as he often told Tagora, is a virtue.

“Please… please use me as…” Tagora choked up. His bulge and nook screamed for touch, but he knew that if he gave in, Galekh would walk away, and he simply could not have that.

“Please pee on me,” he finally managed, and Galekh sneered.

“Sorry, what was that? Speak up.”

Tagora scowled, but he didn't argue.

“Please use me as your load gaper and piss all over me and my filthy bulge,” he finally allowed, adding a resigned “sir” to top it off. The shame burned, but Tagora jolted as something cold splattered onto his bulge. Galekh held his own bulge to his belly and spread his nook wide, streaming piss all across Tagora's groin. 

Tagora groaned; cold urine didn’t smell, but that chill made his bulge writhe, tugging against the little ring that kept it from retracting, its fight for warmth stymied. Bad as the cold was, the humiliation and the sense of filthiness were worse. He groaned, dripping teal slurry into the indigo that pooled around his legs, wallowing in it.

“May I touch myself, sir?” he asked. Galekh guided his stream up Tagora's chest to his face. Tagora whimpered — outright whimpered — at the sensation, shutting his eyes and mouth tight.

“Open your mouth, and you may,” Galekh ordered in that calm, confident voice he so loved for situations like these. Tagora complied, letting Galekh’s piss splash against his open lips and into his mouth. He reached between his legs and let his bulge coil around his hand as he slid one, then two fingers into his nook. He gasped and whined and chittered as indigo urine dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Mere seconds later, Tagora came, painting Galekh’s ablution trap teal with his lust. As Tagora shuddered, he felt Galekh’s cool bulge caress his cheek. He parted his lips and let the tentacle have its way with his mouth, faculties still floating somewhere in the Alternian night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M GLAD YOU ASKED. PEOPLE GET INTO WATERSPORTS FOR A LOT OF REASONS.


	3. Galekh/Mallek - Aphrodesiacs/nonverbal/anal/self-insertion/drugs/overstimulation/mind break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooboy! I went all-in on the overstimulation/drugs thing with Service Top Galekh and Power Bottom Mallek here for Cryogenia.

It happened all at once: the click of the button, the expansion of the spring, chitin hitting chitin, and the surge of chemicals into Mallek's thigh as the injector did its job. Mallek’s pupils shot wide, and he sat there, agape.

“Are you sure about this?” Galekh asked, wringing his hands. He stood bare, but his bulge remained well in its sheath. 

Mallek said nothing. Just nodded. His skin felt electric. A field before a storm. Galekh’s fingertips. A caress like lightning. Thunder to his core.

“Fuck yes,” Mallek said. Panted. Whatever. Felt too good.

Galekh pulled his hand away from Mallek, who’d flushed deep blue at his touch. Mallek had said things got intense when he took the aphrodisiac, but he hadn’t conveyed the degree of it. He tended to be sensitive in bed already, but this was a lot. Galekh worried he might hurt Mallek if he wasn’t delicate enough. But Mallek had been very clear and specific as to what he wanted to happen, and he promised he’d sign if things got too intense.

So Galekh ran through the plan again, and he pinched Mallek’s nipple ring1. Mallek gasped and arched his back, and he pawed roughly at his nook.

Ah.

Now Galekh started to get a sense of it2. He checked his notes; Mallek had given him specific circumstances under which to escalate. So he grabbed Mallek’s wrist and pulled his hand away.

Pleasure stopped. Why stopped? Needed touch now. Burning, wonderful need. Gotta get free. So strong, though. Too strong. Hands felt good. Restraint, struggle… pleasure all its own. Whining, begging.

“Please,” Mallek said. “Touch me.”

Cold, wet compliance. Not a hand. Bulge. It wriggled against his nook. Too much sensation. Can’t stand it. Can’t get enough. Can’t talk. Can’t think. Just whining, chittering. Nasally sounds. Almost a sob. Mallek thrust his hips. More sensation. Sheath opening. His own bulge emerged. Tangled with Galekh’s bulge. Desperate writhing. Mallek almost screams. It’s his world. It’s everything. No head, arms, legs, torso. Just bulge and empty nook.

Gurgling with pleasure now. Can’t keep eyes open. He’s a big city power transformer. So much current. Heart of the hum and whine. Desperate humping and rocking. But… no! No, no, no! Don’t stop it! Don’t untangle! Rough fingers, cold fingers… no good! Not bulge. Keening, desperate. Need, need, need!

But Galekh knew it was time to escalate once more. He gripped Mallek’s unruly bulge and fed it toward Mallek’s own nook, as he’d been asked, one more of Mallek’s many… unorthodox specifications for the evening. Mallek’s eyes shot wide, and he dug his claws into the pillow pile beneath them. Those sounds he made were not sounds Galekh had heard a troll make before. Once more, his nerves spun up, but Mallek looked so lost like this. So unpretentiously, earnestly needy, thrashing and thrusting his hips at nothing, all feral lust. Beautiful, in a way Galekh had never considered beauty before.

Now came the climax and Galekh’s own satisfaction. He grasped Mallek’s legs behind the knees and all but folded Mallek in two. Below spasming nook and writhing bulge was Galekh’s target. He aimed the tip of his bulge at Mallek’s waste chute and did what came naturally.

Now Mallek screamed, outright. Bulge wriggling wildly against shame globes. Tip pushed past his seed flap. And now this. Everything got tighter, more full. Motion in both holes. It was so much. Stretching and stuffing. No space to clench down. Too much of everything. The world got louder, louder. White noise, and a ringing. He saw spots. Blind with eyes open. First climax — his own. Pumping, pumping, pressure, full, so full. Positive feedback loop. Recursive, no end condition. Stack overflow. Infinite looping. Overload. And then, a colder flow. So much in his chute. Full from the other end. More input, more rapid feedback. Spinning faster, faster. Not even screaming now. Hoarse, breathy, voiceless.

Everything went blue.

Galekh, breathing hard, slid his bulge from Mallek’s chute. The sphincter wouldn’t quite close all the way, a little gaped as indigo slurry dripped from it, a sight far more arousing than Galekh would ever have guessed it to be3. He hooked a finger under Mallek’s bulge and eased it out of the nook. By now, Mallek was unresponsive, eyes wide, twitching muscles now calming as he breathed raggedly. But this, too, was part of the plan. It meant things had gone very well indeed, better than expected. Galekh smiled, wiped his hands on a nearby towel, and put his glasses back on. Mallek was a mess, to say the least, drooling and dripping and twitching.

Strong arms. Behind his back, under his knees. Pressure in strange places. Far off, as if through heavy fog. Lightness of being. Cold lips on his forehead. Flashes of awareness — montage consciousness. Warm water, all around. Sweet smells. Then soft and warm. Something large, strong, cool against his back. Something safe. He could let go.

He could let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Not that he knew what a nipple was, mind.  
> 2\. Theoretical knowledge does have its limitations, that is important to acknowledge  
> 3\. This whole affair was well outside of his usual comfort zones, but he’d certainly made some discoveries about his more fringe concupiscent interests.


	4. Kanaya/Roxy - breeding/vampirism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PitchblendeViridia

Roxy had everything. She had a beautiful badass alien wife who happened to be a best-selling author. She had a loving girlfriend who happened to be the most influential executive on the planet. She had a home, a life, and everything she needed to enjoy it.

But her family was missing something. She and Jane and Callie had talked and thought and planned, and they’d all come to agree that they wanted a child. Maybe children, but one to start. And Roxy wanted to carry it.

Maybe it was the knowledge that she’d given birth to Rose in another life. Or maybe it was the profundity she’d seen on Kanaya’s face when they’d created the matriorb. Or maybe it was because going godtier finally gave her the parts she needed to do it. But the thought of creating a life inside of her, with her body, made her feel warm and ecstatic in a way she didn’t really have words for. Now, after weeks of research and experimentation, she had a plan. All she needed was a material focus, of sorts. A symbolic act to get her baby-having juices flowing. 

Or, to be blunt, she needed to get dicked down by a sperm donor. And after a slew of awkward conversations, she’d secured one for the night.

Roxy wrapped her arms around Kanaya’s waist and kissed her back. She could feel Kanaya relax in her embrace; this was weird for both of them. But creating the matriorb was intimate in its own way, so the jump wasn’t quite as big as it could’ve been.

Roxy slipped a hand between Kanaya’s legs and slid her fingers around the outside of her sheathe.   
“How do you like to get it up?”

Kanaya looked over her shoulder.

“I am a little thirsty,” she said. “And you smell delicious.”

Kanaya turned in Roxy’s embrace and loomed over her, smiling. A chill ran up Roxy’s spine. This was gonna be good.

Kanaya slid her hand between Roxy’s thighs and slipped fingers between labia. She leaned down and planted her lips on Roxy’s neck, savoring her taste before she broke the skin. Roxy gasped, but the wounds numbed quickly. She felt calm, serene in Kanaya’s embrace. Kanaya ran her tongue across the holes and began to suck.

“Hey, Callie and Janey are gonna laugh if you give me a hickey,” said Roxy. Kanaya pulled away, startled.

“Did We Not Discuss My Leaving Marks As Part Of Our Negotiations?” she asked.

Roxy snorted a laugh.

“We did,” she said. “I didn’t mean stop.”

“Ah, I Am Not Yet Used To Your Pillow Talk,” Kanaya said.

Roxy waved her hand.

“Want me to get the mood going again?” she asked, knowing the answer. She ran her fingertips down Kanaya’s stomach and toward her groin.

“Y-yes,” Kanaya managed, biting her lip. Roxy slid a finger into Kanaya’s folds, nudging the bottom of her shame globes. She had done her research on how to please a troll, it seemed. Stifling her gasp, Kanaya pressed her lips to Roxy’s neck again and lapped at the wounds.

Now, Roxy gasped, and she slipped a her hand between her own legs. Already moist, she massaged herself, just enough to dial things up. It didn’t take long for something moist and inquisitive to touch her wrist, then wrap its way around.

“Oh hi there!” Roxy said, breathy. “Looks like someone’s enjoying herself.”

Kanaya pulled away from Roxy’s neck and kissed her on the lips, still a little coppery.

“You’re delicious,” she said.

“Mmm,” Roxy said. “Mind if I have a taste of something?”

She guided Kanaya’s bulge towards her warmth. Loath as she was to admit it, her building nerves made it hard to go slow, especially with a goal in sight. Maybe they could do this another time, when she wasn't so invested in the aftermath and the tricky maneuvering of mid-coital void power whozywhatzits. In any case, she clasped Kanaya's juicy butt and guided them both to the bed.

“Do You Not Wish To Partake In Additional Foreplay?” Kanaya asked, cheeks bright jade.

Roxy shook her head, projecting calm she wished she actually felt. 

“Nah, I'm moister than an oyster,” she said, giggling. “Let's put a baby all up in me.”

She wrapped a hand around Kanaya's thick bulge and set the narrow tip against her labia, and it slipped between, licking up and down. Kanaya gasped, then arched her hips toward Roxy, bulge finding its way deep, deep inside. The tip curled back, and the whole of the green bulge writhed frantically inside of Roxy. She yelped, surprised, but that faded into a low and resonant groan. She jerked her hips toward Kanaya, coaxing her to thrust. Kanaya complied, happily, a quiet hum of pleasure escaping her lips. She kissed the little wounds on Roxy's neck, smudging her lipstick and staining her lips crimson.

With Kanaya taking lead, Roxy focused as best she could, conceptualizing fertility, channeling space, drawing from Jadeblood impressions she'd touched before. Picturing her beautiful wife and beautiful girlfriend. Embodying the love she felt for them.

She opened her eyes and observed the pleasure in her cunt more than she felt it. Watched the heat pooling in her loins and the gray finger that rubbed her clit. Saw all the ways coming made her body tense and release.

But she saw things outside of herself, like the way her heat flowed into Kanaya's mouth and engulfed her bulge, and the way that heat flowed into her core, the way it made her shame globes almost glow. 

Then, transcendence. All that heat, all that light, flowed into her, coalescing in her womb. Jade sigils and the faces of her loved ones swirled around Roxy's consciousness, a hurricane with its eye glowing.

And there it was.

She couldn't say just when she settled back into her body proper. The sweat and the cum and the ache of her full, swollen belly seemed to have appeared from nowhere. But when she rested a hand on herself, she  _ knew _ .

“Wow,” she managed, reverent.

Kanaya pulled out, dripping green onto the sheets, and caressed Roxy's head.

“Do You Believe You Have Succeeded?”

Teary-eyed and smiling, Roxy nodded.


	5. John/Dave - edging/light bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Twitter user ectoBiologist who wanted dom John edging sub trans Dave.

By now, John knew every tell Dave had when he was close. Curling toes, twitching thigh muscle, the way he bit his lip, all obvious now. So John pulled his hand away from Dave's folds.

“Argh! Fuck!” Dave swore, panting. John licked Dave's taste from his fingers.

“You said five times, Dave,” he said, grinning. “That was number four. One more time.”

“You're like the shittiest postal worker ever, all hells of abusing my malebox. I oughta get a dog to chase you and bark like an idiot and tear your pants up or some shit,” Dave said, straining against the necktie that bound his hands together.

“But I have this great package I have to deliver,” said John. He waved his erect cock in front of Dave, hands on his hips for emphasis. “Don't you want it?”

“Don't threaten me with a good time,” Dave said. He almost stopped himself from drooling. Almost. So John stuffed a finger back inside of Dave, but this time, he brought his mouth into play. He slipped Dave's inch-long erection into his mouth, eliciting a squeal as Dave arched into the blowjob.

Dave kept trying to say something rambling and sassy, but John would interrupt with a suck or a lick or a rough stroke with his fingers. Dave grew closer to peaking, toes curling, leg twitching, and then… John pulled away, once again.

“Fucking fuck fuck fuck shit fuck please! Please let me cum! Fucker!” Dave was apoplectic and desperate, tearing up, face red as his godtier duds.

“Well you said five, but I think you could keep edging, huh?” John said, crossing his arms on Dave's stomach, leering.

“Don't you dare!” Dave shouted, wriggling.

John laughed.

“I'm kidding! I'm kidding!” He said, sitting. “Besides, I don't think I can hold back anymore either.”

John caressed his boner demonstratively before straddling Dave. He planted a soft, graceless kiss on Dave's lips, and he slid himself into Dave's welcoming hole.

Both gasped. A snap and a sudden breeze untied the tie around Dave's hands, which immediately wrapped around John's back and pulled him in for another, longer kiss. Dave thrust frantically up at John's hips, desperate for release, every nerve in his crotch overclocked and alight with pleasure.

This time, when John saw Dave bite his lip that certain way, he didn't slow down. Rather, he sat up and stroked Dave's erection between finger and thumb. Dave locked legs behind John and twisted the sheets in his hands as one, two, three, four, more and more orgasms slammed through him in quick succession, all that pent-up pleasure hitting at once.

“Fuck, here I come,” John managed, and Dave pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He pulsed and shivered as he released into Dave, yet another climax milking him dry.

John flopped onto Dave, both of them panting. Dave wrapped his arms around John’s back and held him here. They stayed like that for a while, exhausted, sweaty, sticky. As John's cock went flaccid and slipped out of Dave, he shivered.

“Worth it?” He asked.

Dave nodded, kissing whatever part of John was closest to his face.

“Hells yes.”


	6. Azdaja/Konyyl watersports/graphic violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For redglares_hot_butt. We were talking about how underappreciated Konyyl is and I offered a request. And it's redglare so, y'know, pee.

Azdaja blasted the head off of their pursuer with his powers, spattering the ceiling with cerulean blood, as Konyyl tugged him through the doorway by the back of his coat. She held a severed gray hand to the biometrics panel, locking it behind them.

“Fuck!” Azdaja shouted. “Useless informant… I’m going to string them up by their rotten digestion tubes. They’ll rue the day they crossed us!”

“Azaja,” Konyyl whispered harshly, scanning the conference room they found themselves in.

“Hon, I’m monologuing, don’t interrupt,” he answered. “It’s a good thing these pitiful fools are no match for my power. All they’re doing is prolonging the in-hrmph!”

Konyyl slapped a hand over his mouth, expression tense.

“Daja, I have to pee!”

Azdaja furrowed his brows and pulled Konyyl’s hand away from his face.

“Wha-didn’t you go before we left base?” Azdaja whispered.

“This was supposed to be a quick in-and-out job, not…” she said, gesturing wildly at her surroundings. “This shitshow! We should be halfway back to Outglut by now!”

“Well, can you hold it?”

“For how long?!” she hissed. She projected anger, but Azdaja couldn’t help but see the nervous, pleading look in her eyes, the one that he could scarcely reject. He ran his hand up his face and sighed.

“Alright, take your pants off,” he said. “I’ll help you out. But you’re driving home.”

“THANK you,” Konyyl said, and she cast her shredded brown trousers onto a desk.

“Underwear too,” Azdaja said. “This is work; no complications.”

Konyyl rolled her eyes but nonetheless piled her white cotton boyshorts atop her pants. She spread her legs in a high squat and leaned against a wall, bladder aching.

Azdaja kneeled and took a moment to appreciate the delicate olive folds of her nook. Sure, this was business, but his beloved had a bewitching beauty from horn to toenail. He licked his lips before opening his mouth wide and setting it against her.

Konyyl's breath caught at the warmth on her vulva. But they weren't doing this for fun this time, she reminded herself. It was business. All the same, she couldn't deny the way her body tingled as she let loose into Azdaja's mouth. She shuddered and relaxed as relief washed over her.

Azdaja tried to keep himself focused as he drank his lover's piss. He ran through the details of the job, the name and face of their target, security protocols and routines, everything he could. But being mouth-to-nook with Konyyl left little processing power for the size of the "wow" in his mind. That he had the chance to kneel before this troll humbled him every time.

Her pee had little taste to it, watery and salty; at least she was hydrating properly before work, he thought. Azdaja's forked bulge, already fully extended, started to wriggle against his thigh, no doubt dying his lucky murder boxers gold. Unconsciously, he slipped the tip of his tongue between her labia.

Konyyl gasped at the touch. Hadn’t the plan been to keep this business and get back to work? But plans were Azdaja’s specialty, and if the plan had changed to include this, then she wasn’t going to complain.

Or maybe it wasn’t a plan, she supposed, as she felt him swallow another mouthful of piss. Maybe it wasn’t just pillow talk when he said he couldn’t control himself around her nook. If her cheeks weren’t olive before, they certainly were now. She wove her fingers with Azdaja’s long hair and clutched his head to her groin.

“Daja…” she whispered, soft and vulnerable. Azdaja slid his tongue up and down her labia, exploring her familiar warmth. Her stream tapered off, and she shivered once again, this time for different reasons.

Azdaja swallowed one last time, lost in his lover’s taste and smell. He licked the last of the pee away from her on his way to her tiny pseudobulge. He lapped and sucked at the sensitive little nub, and Konyyl nearly fell onto him. She clamped one hand tight across her mouth and used the other to shove Azdaja’s face deeper into her nook. Between his tongue and the knowledge that he’d just drank her bladder dry, she wasn’t going to last. Her teeth cut through her sturdy leather glove and into the meat of her hand as she bit back a cry, coming hard all over his face.

“Daja,” she panted, easing him away from her nook. “Oh, Daja”

Azdaja smiled up at her, blushing bright through the olive green glaze on his face.

“I love you, honey bunny,” he said.

“In here, sir!” came the muffled shout from the hall. The door shot open, and a tealblood in a rumpled suit stumbled into the room.

“Keep out of sight until we find them!” a voice boomed, and the door slid shut once more.

Konyyl looked at Azdaja, eyebrow raised.

“Is that…” she whispered. Azdaja nodded. They grinned - it seemed their luck had change. Konyyl walked across the room. The teal finally turned and stared at her, confusion and horror on his face as the huge olive troll approached with murder in her eyes and her whole nook out for all to marvel at.

Azdaja marveled at the glory of his bare-assed matesprit menacing a pitiful bureaucrat, remarking on just how lucky he was to have her.


	7. Equius/Bec Noir/Ms. Paint facefucking/fursuit/humanstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bec Noir creeps on Equius in the men's room at a furry convention, then makes a proposal on behalf of his fiancée, Ms. Paint.  
> Created from TTMIYH's Homestuck & Hiveswap smut pairing generator: https://perchance.org/homestucksmutgen

The head was scary enough, but that wasn't the worst of it. Its fur was black, pristine, splitting for two pupil-less eyes and a snarling mouth full of sharp teeth, more realistic than he’d ever seen. One eye bore a scar. Equius had never seen a fursuit head designed to be intimidating like this. He might have wondered who had made it. 

More intimidating than the head itself was the way its owner was clearly looking over the divide between their urinals. That head stared right at Equius' cock. Sweat beaded on Equius' forehead and under his horse-ear headband. But despite his nerves, he felt himself growing hard in his hand. The seconds dragged on mercilessly.

Then, that unnerving head turned away, and its owner washed his hands and left without a word. Equius didn’t leave his stall for several minutes, waiting for his knees to resolidify and his erection to diminish. The riding pants didn’t leave much to the imagination. And, well, Equius had very good anatomical reasons for choosing a horse fursona.

When his boner abated, he made for the hotel café and ordered a cheap sandwich, a solitary dinner. Going to his first furry convention wasn’t the easy swan dive into a pool of friends (and maybe more) he’d hoped. He shivered, vulnerable; that creep’s gaze clung to him like husky musk. Maybe there was somewhere he could file a complaint.

“That’ll be $6.12,” said the tired fortysomething-year-old man behind the counter. Equius snapped back to reality and, mumbling, groped for his wallet. Left pocket, empty. Right pocket, empty. Pulse, increasing. Or, wait, excrement, he’d left it in his hotel room so he wouldn’t spend all of his money in the vendor room on day one. Stumbling over his words, he tried to explain himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve got this,” said the voice, deep and smoky. Equius turned and skipped dying, going straight to rigor mortis. It was the creep from the urinals.

“Thank you, sir,” Equius said, mustering all the respect he could from under his fear. “I will be able to pay you back expediently. I have simply left my wallet in my room.”

“It’s nothing,” the man said, flicking out his credit card. “You should sit with my fiancee and I. She’d like to have a word with you.”

He gestured to a table, where perhaps the most pleasant-faced woman Equius had ever seen sat. She wore a white sundress with a pastel brushstroke pattern, a matching scarf around her dark hair. He couldn’t help but notice how nicely the dress showed off her cleavage, or indeed how much cleavage the woman had. Well, maybe he could sit for a moment. It would be polite. The sweat beaded on his forehead, and he felt himself growing turgid within his pants. Maybe he should definitely sit for a moment.

He followed the man to the table, sitting opposite the couple. The man in the terrifying dog head wrapped his arm around the woman’s shoulder.

“Thank you for joining us,” the woman said, extending a hand in greeting. “I’m Ms. Paint. This is my fiance, Ja-er, Bec.”

Equius introduced himself, shaking her hand. Bec simply nodded his intimidating head.

“May I ask what this is regarding?” Equius asked.

“Well, Bec and I have a rather unusual proposal for you…”

* * *

She was an art teacher, and he worked for the city, both in their mid-20s. She’d never been to a furry convention before; it was Bec’s scene, his place to stop being a lowly civil servant and slip into fearsome anonymity. And Bec had a way of finding things they both wanted there.

Equius lay on his back on the bed of their hotel room as Ms. Paint slipped his thick cock into her mouth. Bec’s hand on the back of her head pushed her down. She made gagging noises as Equius’ cock slipped into the tightness of her throat proper. Already, sweat soaked into his shirt.

“Are you quite sure she’s…” Equius started to say. She tapped his leg, and he bit back his words. Bec pulled his hand away, and Ms. Paint sat up for air.

“Are you alright, Princess?” Bec asked, rubbing her shoulder. Ms. Paint nodded. Bec sighed, a sound dissonant with his fearsome visage.

“You really did get me a pretty pony, hon,” she said, nuzzling his black shirt. “I’m the luckiest girl in town.”

Bec caressed her cheek the way Equius had only seen in vintage movies, Clark Gable as a werewolf.

“Only the best for you, Princess,” he said. She smiled.

“How are you doing, Equius?” she asked. He didn’t really have an answer. As much as he liked to think he was taking it in stride, he found it hard to put words together. This was a lot. But it felt good, at least. That was enough, right?

“I am fine,” he said, not doubting his cheeks were pink under the sweat-sheen already across his face. “You are not overwhelmed by my anatomy?”

She shook her head.

“Oh, Equius, you’re perfect,” she said. “I had a feeling you had what I wanted when I pointed my faithful pup at you.”

Equius said nothing. He didn’t want to think too hard about that. A blowjob was a blowjob. Ms. Paint made it easy. She stuffed half of his massive cock into her mouth. Equius gasped, clutching the sheets.

“She’s a very good cocksucker,” Bec growled. Equius shivered; that voice sent chills up his spine, more thrill than fear. Bec once more set his hand on Ms. Paint’s head and pushed her down. Equius whined as she enveloped him. The warmth was everything. Then, soon, he felt lips against his hips.

“Oh, goodness,” he managed, barely able to believe she’d made all of him disappear. “She is exquisitely skilled.”

“She hasn’t gotten started,” Bec said. He gripped Ms. Paint’s hair through her scarf and yanked her head up, then shoved her back down. She made a choking noise but didn’t tap out. So he did it again, pushing her deeper. Then again. And again.

Equius wanted to make sure she could breathe, but his groan drowned the words out. And when Bec growled from inside of that mask, Equius all but melted. Drool coated his cock as Bec slammed Ms. Paint’s face further and further down, soon poking her nose against his belly. Her throat made an obscene array of sloppy, wet noises. Equius couldn’t get enough. From his growling, neither could Bec.

It felt like Equius imagined fucking a cunt or an ass would feel like. The slickness of it, the rapturous rub against tight, willing flesh, turned his groans to whines.

“Oh, goodness, I will not be able to hold off my climax,” Equius said, voice shaky. “I am not very experienced with...”

Bec shooshed him harshly, moving his fiancee’s head faster yet, drawing forth a higher-pitch whine from Equius. Faster and faster he went, making Ms. Paint take short strokes, keeping most of Equius’ cock in her mouth. Equius twisted the comforter in his fists and felt his hips buck at her face, frantic and shaky, irregular and involuntary.

“Good pony,” Bec growled. Oh dear. Equius whined yet louder with every thrust, shameless. His voice went all the way into his head, full soprano.

“I am…” he managed before bursting into cries and squeals of pleasure as he came, pulsing into Ms. Paint’s mouth. Bec didn’t slow down, and Equius writhed, overstimulated. He couldn’t tell whether it tickled or just felt too good to handle. He slapped the bed frantically, and Bec pulled Ms. Paint off of his cock.

“Are you okay, Equius?” Bec asked. Equius said nothing, panting in a pool of his on sweat. He managed a weak thumbs-up. Bec sighed.

“How about you, princess?” he asked. Ms. Paint made a happy, contented sound. Equius turned his eyes to her, saw her red faced slick with drool and at least a little of his cum. She looked awful, but she buried her face against Bec’s chest, arms wrapped tight around him, cooing. He held her close, stroking her head, nuzzling her with the mask. Equius sighed, feeling warm and at peace, and he let himself relax and drift.


	8. MSPA Reader/Marvus Xoloto suspension play/time clones/cum inflation/blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MSPA reader gets fucked and sucked by Marvus and his time clones.  
> Created from TTMIYH's Homestuck & Hiveswap smut pairing generator: https://perchance.org/homestucksmutgen

The ropes are stretched taut by your weight, but they’re far from uncomfortable. Marvus says he learned these knots from some “srs circus juggz” and whether or not that’s true doesn’t really matter. They certainly get the job done. You’re upright, in a position that’s sort of like a crucifixion, ankles crossed. Marvus walks around you, examining his handiwork.

Also, you’re naked. Did you forget that you’re naked? Because you’re naked. Marvus said clothes would slip and make the knots pinch in places you don’t want pinching to happen. You’re not sure if either of you have said you’re here to fuck yet, but if you’re not here to fuck, you’re gonna be disappointed. You’ve kind of wanted to fuck this clown since you met him.

“Well got damn if u don’t look like a 12th perigee gobblebird all trussed up like that,” he says. “Makes a motherfucker wanna take a nice big bite, u feel?”

You nod. There it is. While you’ll admit you were hoping for something a little more wine and candles and troll Marvin Gaye, you’re already hard. Is this what trolls do for generic romance? You doubt it. You doubt Marvus has any patience left for generically romantic gestures, with the number of groupies he’s pailed. And you oh so desperately want to be his special best friend with sticky clown benefits. So you're very game.

“C’mon, sexy,” you say. “Have a taste.”

He licks his lips and strolls around behind you. His fingers spread your cheeks. You’re tighter than usual because of how he’s got your legs, so even one spit-slicked thumb feels like a lot inside of you. You groan as he explores your ass, thumb moving in slow, inevitable circles. He’s thorough, that’s for sure, and when he finds the spot that makes you melt, he keeps his thumb there, stroking back and forth, back and forth. With every press of your button, your muscles twitch, and you gasp a little. Just enough that he knows he's doing a good job.

Then, you hear a click and feel the ropes pulling you in different directions. Your legs spread wide, and you’re bent over, hands to the floor and shoulders to the ceiling, as beams of green light shuffle the floating anchor points through the air. Now that he has room, he pulls his thumb out and slips two fingers into your hole, once again pressing your prostate. The coolness of his skin only makes you clench tighter. You groan, genuinely in bliss.

“Sup, juggz?”

Marvus, buck naked, walks in through the door to the sex dungeon. But wait, isn’t Marvus already behind you? His fingers sure are.

“Aww shizz, u usin da time machine biz homes?” says the Marvus behind you.

“U know wats cookin fam,” says the one in front, gripping his purple wiggly. “Nights bin passin so I figured it wuz time 2 come back 4 2nds, u dig? Wildest nite weve had in a sweep n a half yo.”

Oh dear. Well, if he’s from the future, you must be in for a very special treat. This new Marvus pets you on the cheek, presenting his dual-tipped bulge. You’re not in a position to move, so Marvus behind you clicks something, and your bonds bend you further over. You let this new clown slide his forked tentacock into your mouth. It oozes cold, cotton candy-sweet slime, which you drink down, grateful you have something to do with your mouth besides moaning as precum beads on the tip of your cock.

That’s when the blindfold slips over your eyes, and you start to worry a little. But you feel a pair of cool lips against your ears, whispering reassuring words.

“U good jugg,” he says. “Marvus numba 3 gonna take mad good care of u.”

Oh dear. You may be in for a wilder night than you planned, you think, as you feel a cold clown mouth slip over your dripping member. You try to whine around the tentacle cock in your mouth, but that only coaxes it deeper. It explores your throat with soft, blunt tips as you lick whatever you can get your tongue against. Then you groan with need as the first Marvus pulls his fingers out of your ass.

“Hey alien, u reddy 4 da meat, u feel?” he says from behind you.

“O shit, fam, u get first dibs in da stable time loop?”

And there’s another Marvus, making at least four now. Boy, you’d love to do something for him/them that isn’t “hang in the air and get used,” but that doesn’t seem to be in the cards.

“U gettin da big shot, tho,” says a Marvus. “We gonna c dis alien hotties fave position."

Oh dear. You feel the dual-headed tentacle slide into you, ridges like a snake’s belly-scales undulating, easing it in deeper and deeper. You never thought you’d know what it’s like to have an entire snake up your ass, but you’re learning a lot of things you didn’t think you’d know on this alien planet. It’s odd, though, that the one in your mouth doesn’t… oh, no, never mind, there they are. He pushes himself a little deeper, coiling the rest of his length against your face. The tips writhe about in your mouth, and his weird alien precum leaves your face cool and sticky-slimy.

It’s hard to pay attention to any one thing happening to your body right now, between the sucking, the swallowing, the long tongue caressing your cock, and the bulge creeping deeper into your ass. Even gravity has fucked off for a minute. You’re floating in clown-themed erotic bliss. You can’t get enough, and then, you get a little more. The bulge on your face slips down your throat, gagging you, and you feel it pulse.

“Oh shizzzzzzz!” cries the Marvus in front of you. The two-headed tentacock fills your belly up, too far down your throat to give you a taste. You flail as you gag for air, and Marvus pulls out. You cough up cold, wet clown cum.

“Shizzz, u really doin them like dat?” says the one behind you, who’s started to thrust against your hips a little.

“Nah, Marvus, u know we cnt fukk w/ timeloops,” he says. “U saw dis 1st time it went down. U get 2 play dis bunk role in turn. Cum 2 quikk n almost choke da alien.”

The Marvus fucking you sighs. You groan and clench around him, hoping he knows - remembers? - where your prostate is.

“Yeah, u right, we all spokes in da great wheel n da sky,” he says, pistoning against your ass. You feel so full. The clown below you wraps his fingers around your cock and starts stroking you, tongue going wild on your head. You cry out, straining against the ropes, trying to hold your climax back.

“Oh shizz, time 4 them 2 shoot?” says… you’re not sure which clown.

“Aww yeeee,” says another. 

Well if the great wheel in the sky says it’s time, no reason to hold back. Your body clenches and sways from the ropes as you fill the clown’s mouth with cum. As you whimper, you feel his lips leave your member. Then, they meet yours, and he pushes your cum into your mouth. It’s salty and bitter from your awful alien planet diet. But you have a feeling you know what you’re supposed to do to make the time loop stable. So you swallow loudly, performatively, and open your mouth wide to show off.

“2 fukn hot!” says the one behind you, and his trouser snake bulges inside of you, pulsing cool fluid. You groan and squeak as it fills you up. There’s so much it feels like an enema. Your midsection feels downright heavy between the two loads alone. He pulls out, twin tips stretching your hole as they exit. You quiver.

“Now we work da magic!” one says. There’s a click, and you feel the ropes tugging you about again. Your world flips, and your body’s upside down, legs spread wide, head back. Your stomach sloshes; you wonder what a mess you must look like.

“Awright, alien bulge-lickin’ jugg, u gonna get urs w/ their mouth,” says a Marvus. The one who just snowballed with you plants an upside-down Spiderman kiss on your lips, tonguing you aggressively.

“And u, homie, gracious fuckn host, u been waitin, so now u gonna make a alien squirt,” he says. “Get all up in dem guts, yo.”

“Aww, yeah,” he says. You hear clothes shuffling off as the tongue in your mouth slides down your throat, testing your gag reflex. Then, that two-headed cock probes against your asshole again, sliding in, this time smooth. You’re already warmed up and well-fucked; it fills you with no effort.

“Awright, now u gotta point it up n hit dat button, like at dis lil target, u feel?” A Marvus sticks his finger in your bellybutton, and you squirm as it tickles you.

“U mean like this?”

A whole lot of bulge does a whole lot of writhing against your prostate, and you arch your back as far as the restraints will let you. You practically scream into the spider-clown kiss. Nothing has done that to your prostate. Your dick drips onto your belly. You want more.

“Daaaaamn,” comes the chorus of voices. As Marvus writhes within you, the other Marvus breaks your kiss and slides his bulge into your mouth, tit for tat. Your throat’s bent just so, and it goes deep. You’re fogged out, but you time your breathing as he slowly, slowly, oh so slowly thrusts in and out of your mouth. 

Being stuffed from both ends is your favorite kind of friendship, you guess.

Your hands grasp for nothing; you feel yourself dripping, drooling all over your belly as the clown fucks you. You’re his, and he knows it. You want him to stay there, deep inside of you, rubbing you until there’s nothing left in your balls to squirt, and then you want him to keep going. You want everyone on Alternia to see you painted in his color, dripping from both ends, glassy-eyed, sweaty, pitiful and oh-so-thoroughly fucked. You clench your ass in time with the thrusts in your mouth, and you feel ridges extend against your throat.

“Give da homie a real taste o purple, jugg,” says one Marvus. The one in your mouth must agree, because he pulls his weird alien cock that you’ve put too many adjectives to almost all the way out of your mouth. You feel him stroking himself, and you know what’s happening next, and you whimper and drool.

Then, he comes, filling your mouth and more with his first squirt. You cough and sputter, and some runs out of your nose, but you try to swallow. It’s even sweeter than his precum, the sweetest thing you’ve ever tasted, and you guzzle it down as best you can. There’s more and more, and getting fucked makes it hard to chug, but dammit, adversity has never stopped you before, and you let what you can’t drink roll out of your lips and coat your face in a sugary sheen.

It’s hotter than you can wrap your mind around. And then, you feel the pulsing in your ass begin. Lightning shoots through your cock. There’s nothing you can do; you scream and wheeze and cough and sneeze purple as you feel your entire body pulled into your climax, cool slurry forcing its way deep, deep into you. 

“Oh damn!” the voices say in broken chorus. Something hot and wet hits your face - your own issue. The world shakes, and all you can do is hold on for the ride.

You’re hyperventilating when you come back into your body, but hands start to caress you. They’re smearing cum everywhere, yes, but they’re calming you down, too. One hand scratches your head, and another rubs under your chin. 

One of the clowns removes your blindfold. The green light is blinding for a moment, but you adjust quickly enough and see four purple-spattered clown men, tentacle dicks in various stages of retracting into them. They’re kissing you and caressing you like you’re the softest thing they’ve ever seen.

Yeah, yeah, it’s Alternia, and you might just be. Whatever.

You look down at your stomach, and, well, bloated isn’t the word. You look and feel stretched out. If you’re honest with yourself, it’s kind of amazing. You want to touch it with your hands, to feel how round it is, how gravid you feel. 

“U good, lil sexy?” a Marvus asks. You try to say something, but the words aren’t really coming, so you nod.

“Awrite, boyz, bring da mothafuckin’ bucket,” says a different Marvus. “They ain’t makin’ 2 tha load gaper like dis.”

“Shoulda worn my concert diaper.” You force the joke out.

“Shizz, u r a freak!” a Marvus says. Everyone laughs, even you, a little. You feel clown cum shift inside of you and drip from your hole as you do.

With a click, the restraints move you into a mid-air fetal position. Marvus sets a bucket under you. You want to hold back, stay full, but your hole, stretched and tired, can’t stop the flow of clown cum. You sigh and coo as eight cool hands do all they can to make you feel their love.

“U da sexiest dam thing I ever seen,” one Marvus says. And you believe it.


	9. Kurloz/Dad Crocker ass worship/kidnapping/crotch sniffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughsassin Kurloz Makara fakes a kidnapping to abscond with his forbidden lover, Dad Crocker.  
> Created from TTMIYH's Homestuck & Hiveswap smut pairing generator: https://perchance.org/homestucksmutgen

The imperial stealth fighter streaked away from the Earth Republic cruiser, barely dropping its cloak in time to make lightspeed. Eventually, its pilot would have an entire squadron on his tail. But he’d bought himself plenty of time. Between sabotaging their fuel core and leaving red herrings as to his destination all over the ship, it would be days if not weeks before they caught a real trace of where he was going.

Kurloz stared at his instrument panel, tapping his input screen and making microscopic adjustments to his ship’s course. He had twelve hours before he had to make evasive maneuvers and slip through his soon-to-be-former allies’ line. Once he was in Alternian space, he’d have no problem selling the ship for scrap and finding something new before vanishing into the frontier planets. Satisfied with his heading, he undid his harness and made for the cargo hold, where his prize lay.

The door whooshed open with an exaggerated sound effect - Kurloz’ own customization - and revealed a man, human, bound at the wrists and ankles, gagged. His white shirt was immaculate, and his white hat set in the corner.

Dad Crocker was not the most acclaimed baker in the Earth Republic, but he was the father of its most powerful aristocrat. That made him a valuable target for ransoming. Should Kurloz sell him back to the Earthers, he’d have enough to buy his own planet. But that was not his plan.

He pulled the gag from Crocker’s mouth. Crocker smiled, a little meek, and pink spread across his flat-white face. He said nothing, just nodded. Kurloz set his sewn-shut lips against Crocker’s, just for a moment. Their eyes locked, purple on blue, the deep colors of a nebula. They were beyond words; each understood the other perfectly.

Kurloz slung Crocker over his shoulder and left the petite hold for the cockpit. He and his lover would have plenty of time in his quarters, but for now, Kurloz wanted to rechristen this ship in the name of his own goals.

He set Crocker in the co-pilot’s chair, on his knees, still-bound arms around the seat-back. Kurloz took interest in Crocker after sampling his baked goods at a diplomatic dinner not a sweep ago, before the war went hot. But Kurloz fell in love with Crocker for his buns. Dad Crocker was, as the cadets said these days, “dummy thicc.”

Kurloz undid Crocker’s belt and slipped the navy blue Earth Republic uniform pants down around his knees. That big, round, soft ass hung out, its geometry made all the more desirable by Crocker’s half-squat. Kurloz planted a kiss on one cheek, then the other, then the first again. He rubbed his hand against Crocker’s butt. This was the greatest treasure in the universe, a finer prize than any medal, any planet, any imperial commendation Her Imperious Condescenscion could dream up. This ass was Kurloz’s polestar, his guiding light, the star by which he could navigate the chaos he’d thrown his life into to get it.

Crocker, like Kurloz, was a quiet lover. But the way he squirmed against the seat back made his pleasure unmistakeable. Kurloz pressed his lips against Crocker’s taint, inhaling the man’s yeasty musk. Baking bread, cakes, candies - none could compare to this smell. Kurloz let his nose lead him lower, between Crocker’s legs. He huffed his lover’s loins like a teenager with a tube of model glue, mind drifting away on the scent. His hands jiggled pendulous cheeks. Crocker shivered.

Now was time for the final blasphemy, the total rejection of his laughsassin oath. Kurloz pulled his emergency blade from beneath the seat and pressed it to the thick cords that bound his lips together. It cut through one stitch at a time, pop pop pop, and Kurloz opened his mouth as wide as he could, wider and wider, for the first time in sweeps.

When the last stitch gave way, he set the knife back in its place and patiently pulled each strand from his mouth, casting them aside carelessly. Kurloz rubbed his jaw.

What to do now, he wondered. Should he speak? Should he profess his love for Crocker? He hadn’t really planned this part out. He assumed it would come to him in the moment.

But he supposed that what was true before was true now. He didn’t need to say anything. Neither did Crocker. There were better things to use his mouth for. So Kurloz spread Crocker’s ass wide and, sticking his tongue out, pressed his face in, tasting his lover and his new life for the first time.


	10. Elwurd/Chahut/Marsti excessive precum/stuckage/bukkake/party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elwurd gets stuck in a wall and gets double-teamed by Chahut and Marsti.  
> Created from TTMIYH's Homestuck & Hiveswap smut pairing generator: https://perchance.org/homestucksmutgen

Elwurd sighed her thanks as Marsti dumped the mix of soap, water, and vomit into her ablution trap. Setting her mop rig down, Marsti waved Elwurd off. Nothing wrecked a house party faster than someone who couldn’t hold their Faygo purging their digestion sac and missing the load gaper.

“seriousLy, you’re a Lifesaver,” she insisted. “i owe you one.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Marsti said flatly. She began stowing her cleaning supplies. Elwurd leaned against one wall, arms crossed, expression shifting from grateful to intentional.

“you Leaving so soon?” she asked. “you can stay around and party with us if you Like.”

Marsti shot her a supercilious glare, as if she’d just suggested Marsti take up hopscotch in a minefield.

“If I wanted to get culled, sure,” she said.

“nah, you’LL be my guest,” Elwurd said, leaning toward Marsti. “nobody fucks with the hostess.”

Marsti turned, crossing her arms.

“And if someone of a higher caste than you decides to do something to me, what then?” she said. “I know when and where I can let my hair down, and it isn’t here. Nothing personal, of course.”

“aww, come on, it’LL be fun!” Elwurd tried to say, stepping toward Marsti. Tried was the key word; she found a wet spot on her linoleum flooring and felt her troll Chuck slip out from under her, sending her into and through the adjacent drywall.

Marsti froze.

“Oh fuck,” she said, piling her things frantically. She was not going to be found in a bathroom with a dead cerulean, full stop.

“ugh, fuck,” came the groan through the wall. Marsti turned, then sighed with relief.

“You okay?” she asked.

“i’m fine,” said Elwurd through the wall. She grunted a few times, wriggling in the wall. It was, Marsti thought, quite impressive how Elwurd had driven her head straight through the wall, all the way to mid-forearm.

“i think i’m stuck,” she said. “can you grab my Legs and puLL?”

Marsti sighed. Then, she heard another voice through the wall, and she froze.

“well hello There, little Thing,” it said, deep and resonant, in a lazy drawl. “come here often?”

On Elwurd’s side of the wall, things had heated up. She’d marked this particular room off for “private time” if her guests needed to “step away” to “fuck like hopbeasts.” It was full of buckets and lined with red tarps - couldn’t stain the carpets, of course. It currently held an eight-foot-tall purpleblood with a forest of dark hair, waist-length curving horns, and the biggest rumble spheres Elwurd had ever seen. Elwurd was immediately flushed; if this clown asked to chop her head off with that hatchet she was dragging, Elwurd could only say please.

“hi there sexy,” she managed. “yeah i’m here a Lot. it’s a pretty chiLL vibe, huh?”

“well, i cerTainly like The view,” said the purpleblood. “whaT’s your name, liTTle Thing?”

“i’m eLwurd,” she said, “and what should i caLL you?”

“chahuT,” she answered. “now i have an inkling ThaT i know whaT This room is for. is ThaT by any chance The reason i find you all low To The ground and sTicking out of The wall like This?”

Elwurd’s whole face went a deep, dark blue.

“can’t say i was pLanning it, but i Love going with the fLow,” she said.

“mmm, well ThaT’s an aTTiTude I can geT behind,” Chahut said, kneeling. Elwurd stared right down her shirt, trying not to salivate. “would you like a kiss, miss elwurd?”

Elwurd let out a squeak as she felt her bulge unsheath in her pants. She managed to nod. Then Chahut planted her big, soft lips on Elwurd’s and the world was, for a moment, perfect.

At least on one side of the wall. On the other, Marsti was torn. She didn’t feel safe moving through a house full of thoroughly intoxicated trolls, none of whom were lower on the spectrum than Jade. But here, Elwurd had given up on getting unstuck from the wall for the moment, and if her tone of voice didn’t make her insufferable thirst obvious, the spreading stain in the crotch of her blue jeans certainly did. The bathroom already stank of nook, and Marsti knew it would only get worse.

And she kind of loved it.

Well, death could come at any time. She knocked on the wall sharply.

“You want me to take your pants off before you ruin them?” she asked. On the other side, she heard Elwurd choking back a scream as Chahut chuckled throatily.

“ThaT mighT be for The besT, darlin’,” said Chahut. “don’T wanT To sTop This liTTle Thing here from having a good Time.”

Elwurd shivered, top to bottom, and Marsti bit back a laugh.

“Alright, don’t let me slow you down,” she managed. She reached around Elwurd’s waist and unbuttoned her jeans, then eased them off.

“No panties, huh?” Marsti said. Elwurd squeaked again.

“well someone had plans when she Threw This parTy,” Chahut drawled. She kissed Elwurd again, this time with tongue. Hers was long and broad, a massive, mouth-filling thing fitting of her huge stature. It was Elwurd’s world, caressing every part of her mouth. She sucked at it needily, licking it with her own, lips mashed against Chahut’s as she pushed it deeper into her mouth.

Elwurd’s wriggling blue bulge, bearing three shiny silver piercings near the tip, dripped onto the floor as the flower-like folds of her nook pulsed, opening her wide with every beat of her thump biscuit. Double-checking that the door was locked, Marsti pushed her goggles back and watched, feeling her own need growing between her thighs. There was a good chance she’d make a mess of her own at this point, so she stripped pre-emptively. This only made things more exciting, of course, and her sheath opened wider and wider as she watched Elwurd’s winking, wriggling groin make a puddle on the linoleum.

“You’re making a mess back here,” Marsti said, summoning her courage. “Can I, uh, clean it up for you?”

Elwurd gasped, then coughed and sputtered a little. Chahut chuckled that rumbly chuckle again.

“easy There,” she said. “don’T wanT To do ThaT when you’re cleaning up afTer me, do you?”

Elwurd made a chirping, gurgling sound that Marsti estimated as the verbal equivalent of a keysmash. This time, even her ass tinted blue. That was a cute detail.

“i, uh, pLease?” Elwurd managed. “i’m pretty game for whatever you girLs are comfortabLe with.”

“Just say you’re thirsty,” Marsti said. “You were hitting on me after I cleaned puke out of your bathroom.”

“oh, is ThaT how you Two know each oTher?” Chahut quipped. She slid her polka-dotted pants down and cast them aside, revealing a frankly massive bulge wriggling in her panties. “well i goT someThing ThaT i have a noTion mighT quench your ThirsT, sug. goTTa say please if you wanT a miracle, Though.”

To beg, or not to beg? This was the question. And for Elwurd, it was all too easy.

“paiL me hard, Ladies” she said. “heavy on the kissing, pLease.” Cue the double chuckle. Cue also the lips. Chahut kneeled back down and set those big, soft lips against Elwurd’s once more, now purring deep and loud. Elwurd felt the vibrations all the way in her chest, and she chirred in content pleasure.

Marsti planted kisses on Elwurd’s dripping nook, hands cupped beneath to catch the drip. It drooled through the gap in her hands onto the floor. When her hands were full, she stopped to drink them empty before returning her mouth to the source, chirping as she made out with Elwurd’s nook.

Elwurd’s chirps settled into a low purr as she sucked on Chahut’s tongue. Those sounds and sensations from behind, the mystery and excitement of them, dialed everything up. That could have also been the drugs helping, but she’d been mostly sober before she fell through the wall. But here, like this, split in two with beautiful women on either end of her, she didn’t need the drugs to fall out of herself.

Chahut pulled her tongue from Elwurd’s mouth and looked at her, affectionate, tender.

“your eyes are mighTy lovely, liTTle Thing,” she said. “i been granTed blessings To find you TonighT. kind of a shame your friend back There only geTs your nook.”

Chahut ran her finger up Elwurd’s throat, under her chin, making the cerulean shiver and chitter.

“Her nook looks beautiful, too,” Marsti said. “Especially when it’s this wet. Is there a towel I should put down?”

Elwurd giggled.

“check under the sanitation basin,” she said. “i keep a Lot of stuff there.”

Marsti turned and, in the little cupboard, pulled out a deep blue towel, which she laid over the growing puddle of Elwurd’s fluids, leaving behind little rust-red drips. Well, no point pretending she wasn’t all-in. She peeled off the rest of her clothing and set it aside. This was going to get messy, and she was excited.

Cupping her hands below Elwurd’s bulge, she once again started licking and kissing the eager nook before her, purring when she drew back for breath. And when she had enough of Elwurd’s blue precum in her hands, she smeared it across her breasts and stomach. She cooed at the cool, slimy sensation, the dirtiness of it.

“hey big girL,” said Elwurd on the other side of the wall. “you’re Looking a Little drippy over there. wanna make that mess on my face instead?”

Chahut looked down. Indeed, her purple slick extended down her thighs to her knees. She grinned a fanged grin.

“well you are a fine hosTess, aren’T you?” she said. She squatted in front of Elwurd’s face, thighs spread wide, and wrapped her wrist-thick bulge around one of Elwurd’s horns. Elwurd gasped, clenching her fists. She wasn’t particularly sensitive, but the drip of Chahut’s precum and the strength of her bulge put sensations into her head that made her twitch and blink as she chittered. Elwurd buried her face in Chahut’s nook. Licking didn’t feel like enough, even as Chahut purred that deep, contented purr. So she used her whole face to stimulate the gigantic trolls equally huge nook.

Chahut cooed, grasping Elwurd’s free horn with her hand, grinding her groin against Elwurd’s face.

“Elwurd,” said Marsti, knocking from the other side of the wall. “Can I fuck you?”

Elwurd twisted her arm to give Marsti a thumbs-up, mouth still quite occupied. Marsti gripped her dripping bulge in one hand, smearing more of Elwurd's fluids across her taut stomach with the other. Her lips dripped with blue precum. She licked them clean as she guided her writhing red bulge into Elwurd's nook.

She heard a squeal through the wall as the tip parted Elwurd's lips. Elwurd's cool nook spasmed around Marsti's bulge, and the heat made it outright drool into the long-soaked towel. Marsti reached down and clutched the base of Elwurd's bulge, caressing it as she hilted herself. Elwurd trilled hard into Chahut's nook.

Elwurd slapped at the bathroom wall helplessly, and she twisted, shredded it, as the unfamiliar heat made her shame globes swell and her seed flap flutter. She swore into Chahut's nook before she slurped up another mouthful of the clown's fluids. Chahut's drooling bulge pasted Elwurd's hair flat to her head, and yet more purple precum dripped from her chin.

"i'm noT gonna lasT, liTTle Thing," Chahut said. "you feel like chancing To swallow?"

She rocked her hips back enough to let Elwurd speak.

"paint my face, beautifuL," she said, opening her mouth wide.

Chahut peeled her bulge away from Elwurd's horn and stroked the tip between her fingers. She chittered and chirred and chirped until, with a floor-rattling honk, she came, drenching Elwurd’s face in thick, sticky-sweet purple clown cum. It smelled like toffee popcorn and tasted like heaven. Elwurd lapped up all she could as pulse after pulse frosted her face like a god damn cake.

“ohhhhh, fuck yeah,” Elwurd groaned, muscles tensing. “tug on my fucking buLge ring, hard as you can.”

On the other side of the wall, Marsti panted and purred as she writhed. But she heard Elwurd’s words. She reached down and pulled as hard as she could on the big ring at the tip of Elwurd’s bulge, bringing it back toward her nook, past, up toward her waste chute. The cobalt blue tip just reached, slipping past Marsti’s entrance, writhing against Marsti’s nook.

“oh fu-BRONYA!” Elwurd cried as she came, pumping blue into Marsti’s ass. The cool swelling and the rigid, wet pumping across her nook drove Marsti over the edge and, with a hiss, she emptied herself into Elwurd’s nook.

As Elwurd whined, Chahut kneeled once more and planted a kiss on her cum-covered lips.

“you look lovely like This, you know ThaT?” she said, in that raspy whisper of a lover. Another kiss, this time with that big, wonderful tongue. Elwurd suckled at it as her orgasm slowly, gradually subsided. The warmth of Marsti’s cum deep within her radiated throughout, comforting, even as she felt the hot bulge slip out of her.

“master abLution trap,” she murmured, party instincts taking over as all other systems went to standby. “aLL three of us. across the haLL, do not enter sign. can you carry me?”

“happy To,” Chahut said. She tugged Elwurd through the wall with minimal effort and cradled the cerulean against her chest. “climb on Through, sTranger. we’d be wise To leave ThaT Trap ouT of commission for a momenT.”

Marsti dripped blue and red as she climbed into the bedroom, taking Chahut’s hand to help her through.

“well if you aren’T abouT The lasT color of The specTrum i expecTed To be over There,” Chahut said, running a finger up Marsti’s forearm. “come here ofTen?”

“Is that a joke?” Marsti asked, slipping her goggles down. Chahut giggled.

“well leT’s hiT The abluTion Trap and find ouT,” Chahut said, guiding Marsti toward the door. “by The way, elwurd. who’s bronya?”


	11. June/Roxy pet play/spanking/breath play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Discord user Gay Nerd™

"Bad kitty! No treats!"

"C'mon, Juney, you don't talk to cats like that! They'll just laugh at your dumb ass."

"Oh my god, will you just get off the counter and stop taking years off my life?"

"There ya go!"

June rolled her eyes as Roxy slunk to the floor. Even when they had those glittery pink cat ears on and was being the biggest little shit they could manage, Roxy made it sexy. It was irrational - they were a klutzy dork from head to toe. But June couldn't help but see statuesque beauty and grace in every contour of their smile and their figure. Maybe it was because they were a lot alike. Hard to say for sure. All June knew was that she was hopelessly, stupidly in love with the person rubbing their face against her leg.

"Alright, so what do I do now? Is this where I punish you?" She asked, reaching down to run fingers through their hair absentmindedly.

"Well I have been bad," they said. "Maybe you want to pull my tail?"

June gulped. The tail, thick and fluffy, hung from a silicone plug wedged deep in Roxy's ass. They were bare but for that and those matching glittery pink ears. Then, June got an idea.

"Well why don't you hop on my lap and we'll see what comes up?" June sat on their couch and patted her knees, a smirk spreading across her face. Goodness knows how Roxy managed that little 3-smile, but damned if they didn’t look like an emoji as they flopped across June’s knees. June rested a hand on their bare rump, caressing it in a gentle but possessive way.

_ Slap _ .

Roxy yelped. June's hand, powerful from swinging hammers, didn't need much wind-up to hit their cheek hard.

_ Slap. _

Another yelp as she hit the other cheek. June let her hand sit for a moment after she spanked. Her domme talk had reduced them both to giggling fits before, but her touch said "I'm in charge" with no room for interpretation. And Roxy loved it.

_ Slap. _

Roxy groaned. June's hand sat right in the middle. They loved the way the plug jerked inside of them when she spanked it; plugs made spankings so much more fun.

_ Slap. _

Another groan, and another possessive grope, this one with a pinky reaching down to tease their vulva.

_ Slap. _

_ Slap. _

_ Slap. _

_ SLAP. _

Roxy shivered all over as June's hand struck them hard. Already, their pink ass stung as she handled it.

“I’m sorry,” Roxy squeaked.   
“Hmm?”

_ SLAP. _

“F-for climbing on the…”

_ SLAP. _

“Ahh! The counter! Sorry I was on the counter!”

_ Slap. _

“You won’t do it again?”

_ Slap. _

“I purr-omise!”

_ SLAP. _

“Hey!” Roxy exclaimed, looking over their shoulder.

“That pun was terrible,” June said with a cherubic smile. “But I believe you. Want your reward for being a good kitty?”

Roxy purred their assent. June slid out from under their legs and kicked off her skirt and panties, hen bare and bobbing.

“Is kitty ready for their milk?”

Roxy snickered.

“You really do stink at dirty talk, Juneypants,” they said. “But I still love ya!”

June laid between Roxy’s thighs and rubbed the tip of her hen along their slit, teasing out little gasps. She pushed the head between their lips and pushed slowly, slowly deeper, driving the breath from their lungs. When Roxy tried to inhale, they found they couldn’t - breath shenanigans from June and one of their favorite games to play. June’s hen went in, Roxy’s air went out, and vice-versa. It helped that June’s favorite way of making love was slow.

She hilted and stayed there for a moment, enjoying how Roxy tried in vain to suck air. But June wasn’t mean, not really. She pulled out and watched Roxy’s shoulders fall forward with relief. Another thrust in, this time without the breath game, and Roxy moaned.

“Fuck, baby, that’s so good!” they cried. “Your hen’s so thick!”

“Mhm,” June hummed in her ear. “I’m glad kitty likes it.”’

June kept rocking her hips against Roxy’s at a glacial pace, sometimes pushing the air out of them, sometimes not. Sometimes she’d thrust in suddenly, then draw herself out, but she never rushed. She loved how different Roxy’s climaxes were when she went slow, an almost excruciatingly gradual build-up to an eruption that lasted so much longer. So on she went, patient and inevitable, as their vulva drooled a wet spot onto the couch.

Roxy squirmed under her. They dug their fingers into a cushion, but they needed to move to handle all this simmering pleasure. They rocked their hips along June’s hen, pressing up with their knees.

“Are you close, love?” June whispered, running a tongue up their ear.

“Mhm!!!” Roxy managed mid-moan. “Can kitty touch their nub?”

“Kitty can.”

Roxy’s hand shot down under their belly, fingertips finding and frantically grinding against their clit. Now their high moans went higher, falsetto yelps as they sped toward their orgasm. With one last, sudden thrust, June drove the air from their lungs and left them gasping as they frantically rubbed themself. They slapped the couch hard, walls clenching and convulsing around June’s hen, bucking as the airless climax overwhelmed them. 

June thrust into Roxy’s hole with vigor and need now, breath gimmick abandoned as she stretched out Roxy’s first volcanic orgasm into a second, then a third, feeling that tight warmth pull her in. Roxy’s cunt was hers, hers to fuck, hers to fill, and that’s what every thrust of her hips told their body.

_ Mine. Mine. MINE. MINE. MINE! MINE! MINE! _

June cried Roxy’s name as she came, hen pulsing, legs quivering. She slowed down for a moment but didn’t stop, Roxy’s vagina still needy and warm. And on they went, hips slapping hips and parts drooling a dark sex stain into the couch cushion. 

After another orgasm, and another, and another, June slowed, eventually letting her hips rest against Roxy’s ass. She ran fingers along Roxy’s scalp, scratching her good little kitten for a job well done. As her hen went flaccid, it drooled its milky nectar into Roxy, giving them one last taste of her warmth. June planted a kiss on the top of Roxy’s head, right between their glittery kitty ears.

“Love you, kitten.”


End file.
